Prince Charming
by VampireKnightPureblood
Summary: What happens when Aidou's sister comes to Cross Academy. And what happens when there is a love triangle that could ruin a friendship. TakumaXOcXShiki. First story, please don't flame. Bad at summary. Rated T because I want to.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**I Miss You Big Brother**

I slammed the door and jumped onto my bed. Stupid dinner party! Stupid dress! Stupid dad! I really hated him right now. Tonight my parents had a dinner party and I had to wear a stupid dress. Not only that, but it was silk...and red. My fan boys would have loved to see that seeing as how it was tight AND stopped about 5 entire inches above my knee. It made me look slutty. If big brother was here he would make a fuss over it. He once made a fuss just because of a tank top and shorts back when I was 8.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked inside to change. Mom made me wear a dress that covered EVERYTHING! It was hot outside, I mean, come ON! It's summer! I went to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I left my room and was about to go outside when I heard a loud voice coming from the stairs.'Baby sister!' I looked up at my brother. 'What are you wearing?' He yelled, running down the stairs.'A tank top and shorts?' I said confused. 'There is NO way I'm letting my baby sister let those bad, evil, perverted boys see you like this!' he yelled.'But its hot out!' I complained. 'No buts young lady!' He said._

_~Flashback over~_

Now I realize how funny he sounded back then. He acted more like a dad then our own father did. Speaking of dad, back to why I'm mad at him. I really missed big brother and wanted to visit him at school. Dad said that if I attended the party, not only would he allow me to see brother, but to transfer schools to Cross Academy! I said ok, but would soon regret it. It was going to be SO boring. Just dads business partners and their families. Most of which had sons! I figured dad probably made me wear the dress so they would look at me and convince their dads to do business with my dad so they could be around me more. That is just PERFECT! Bunch of pervs. My brother would kick their asses! Brother..I miss you. I even had to take pictures with the pervs. If they touched me I couldn't cuss them out, no matter how much I wanted to. Now the party was over and I was packing to go to Cross Academy. I wounder how big brothers going to react when he finds out. If he finds out...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sister?**

Cross Academy _~Aidou Point of View~_

"KYAAA!" "Idol-Sempai!" "Idol!" I smiled, as they screamed my name. I, unlike most of the Night class, enjoyed the attention the human girls gave me. "Hello ladies! How are you today?" "Fine Idol-Sempai!" Hehe, Idol. I loved that nickname. I fit me so well, unlike my cousin's nickname. I mean, seriously? Wild? He's anything but. He's one of the calmest people I know. "Bang Bang!" I made my hand into a gun and "shot" my fangirls. Right after I "shot" them, they fainted. Hehe, nice. We walked into the classroom and waited for that stupid vampire hunter teacher. Wait! I just realized! I forgot to tease Yuuki today! Damn. As the teacher walked in, I immediately stopped listening. I wonder what Aki's doing.

_Akita's Point of View_

I stepped out of the slick, black, dark tinted car and stood at the gates of (HELL! MUHAHAHAH!) Cross Academy. Outside Was the Chairman and the 2 school perfects. One had short, brown hair and I could see the Artemis rod in her hands. Yuuki Cross. When I looked at the other, I knew he was Zero Kiryu. He had silver hair, Light purple eyes, and a scowl on his face. He was also hiding the Bloody Rose in his jacket. I quickly backed up. I had always been slightly afraid of Anti-vampire weapons. I saw him smirk a little. Damn.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" Headmaster Cross said. I smiled. "Thank you for having me headmaster." I said. "Hi! My Yuuki Cross and I'm a school prefect." The girl confirmed my guess. I looked at Kiryu and raised an eyebrow. Yuuki nudged him in the side, which most likely hurt her more than him. "Zero Kiryu. School prefect." He simply stated. He looked as though he wanted to be anywhere else but here. When he thought I wasn't looking, he glanced at me. I smirked. He glared at me and turned away blushing. I had that effect on many guys. Speaking of guys, where's Aidou? "Headmaster, where is the night class?" I thought at least SOMEONE would have greeted me. "They are in class at the moment. Speaking of that," He turned to look at the prefects, "Shouldn't you two be patrolling the area?" He asked. Zero scowled and walked away. Yuuki just sighed. I had a feeling he did that a lot. Yuuki was about to leave when headmaster asked her to show me to the Moon dorm with him. She accepted. Here we go. Guess now we find out if Aidou know I'm coming or not.

_Aidou's point of view_

FINALLY! Class is over! We were all a little excited back at the dorm. Cross said there was going to be a new student. Better not be like the Maria thing. I hated her. Damn Madly Blooming Princess. We heard a knock on the door. It was time.

_Akita's point of view_

Headmaster Cross knocked on the door. I suddenly got nervous. What if they don't like me. What if they think I'm weird. I didn't have time to worry anymore because the door was starting to open. "Everyone, please welcome our new student." headmaster said. I looked straight at my brother and waited for his reaction. "Welcome." Everyone said. Gasp! He didn't even recognize me! I looked at Kain. He stared at me for a minute and his eyes widened. His glanced at the unsuspecting Aidou. He knew what happens when I get mad, and was afraid.

I looked at Aidou. "Well?" I asked. "Well what?" he asked. I got red. "Well what? I tell you well what!" I was about to beat the shit out of him when Kaname entered the room. "What is all this noise-Oh! Welcome Akita, it has been a while." he said. " Yes, it _has_ Kaname-sama." I looked over at Aidou, who looked like he pissed his pants from kaname's sudden arrival. "Akita? Who's-" He looked at me. He looked as if he were a deer in headlights. "Oh shit." He said, then looked surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked. I was astonished. First he doesn't recognize me, then he act as though he doesn't want me here. I pretended to start to cry. " Bu-but don't you want to see me? I came all this way to see you...I missed you Aidou..." I forced real tears to come out. I controlled water and ice, so making tears was easy. "NOOO! Please don't cry!" Aidou yelled. Works every time. "I'm SOOO sorry! I missed you too! Please stop crying! I do anything...baby sister," He whimpered. "SISTER?"

I ignored them. "Anything?" I asked tears still running down my face. I glanced at Kain and he rolled his eyes. "Yes baby sister!" I smirked, tears automatically stopping and face dry. I looked around the room. Most snickered, knowing I just tricked Aidou and themselves seeing as how some almost started crying. "Well," I looked at Aidou, "You can start by carrying my bags upstairs." Aidou did a salute. "Yes ma'am!" he said. He started running up the stairs with my bags. I looked at the night class and said, "He hasn't changed a bit," I Laugh, "My guess he's still a pervert too, huh?" They laughed. "I'm Ichijo Takuma, vice-president of the night class. I will show you to your room." A cute blonde said. He had green eyes and an amazing smile. Maybe this will be a tiny bit of fun after all.


End file.
